


The Delinquent Angel

by AJ2187



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fuuka is a "Delinquent", FuukaWeek, Gen, Just Cute Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ2187/pseuds/AJ2187
Summary: Hamuko transfers to Gekkoukan High and meets the devilish Delinquent.
Relationships: Arisato Hamuko/Yamagishi Fuuka, Arisato Minako/Yamagishi Fuuka
Kudos: 14





	The Delinquent Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic made for Fuuka Week inspired by @cleo_rise's Pixie cut Fuuka.

“Welcome to Gekkoukan High Miss Arisato, we hope you enjoy your time here and remember to always aim for the top!” The principal had bellowed at her in a jolly voice, she could’ve sworn he accidentally spat at her during his long speech. It was only 5 minutes long but it felt like 5 hours because he over-pronounced his words.

“Now, Miss Kirijo here will give you a tour and then you’ll go to your lesson.” He continued before turning to the girl at his side and nodding at her, she bowed deeply introducing herself as the Student Council President and handles a lot of the matter’s students come to her with. “You can come to me anytime if you get lost or have any problems.” She finished before leading her out of the room.

At this point in the day, it was lunchtime and there were students walking around everywhere, loitering outside of their classrooms, sitting in the canteen or even leaving the school to grab a quick bite. Everyone did something different, but there was one thing Hamuko noticed that everyone did, and that was whisper to each other. It became more prominent when they neared one of the classrooms that Mitsuru, she introduced herself earlier but Hamuko wasn’t really listening, recognised would be Hamuko’s classroom.

When she peeked inside, she noticed a girl in a black studded leather jacket and a blue pixie cut leaning on her desk, everyone seemed to avoid her and whispered to themselves almost as if she radiated a deathly aura that if you got near meant certain death.

Hamuko turned to Mitsuru to ask who that was but before she could get the words out, she answered: “Don’t go near her.” Almost as if she read her mind.

“Why? Who is she?” she asked in return.

“She’s the girl everyone’s whispering about. I’m sure if you listened, you’ll learn” Mitsuru coldly replied as she gave the blue-haired girl a death stare before asking Hamuko if shed like to get some food.

“Oh umm, well you’re pretty and all but we only just met and- “

Mitsuru sighed “It’s lunchtime you idiot and I haven’t shown you the canteen yet”

Hamuko made an :O face as a red blush slowly formed on her face, she was so embarrassed. But then again, she was weak to pretty women.

#

It was an understatement to say that Hamuko’s school day was a mess. She joined in halfway through the school year which meant she needed a lot of extra material from the teachers. It got to the point that when she walked, she was at least 75% books.

At the moment she was listening to the history teacher talk about… something. She wasn’t really paying attention because all she could think about was the girl in the black studded leather jacket with blue hair in a pixie cut behind her. She found out her name was Fuuka when the teacher was calling out names for the register, but the most common name she heard came from the students all around the school who whispered “The Devil of Gekkoukan”.

According to these stories she transferred at the start of her second year because of an accident at her hometown and she was currently on probation. It turns out that someone leaked her criminal record which shouldn’t have been made public due to her still being a minor, it was a cruel thing to do to someone regardless of what she did. Maybe she was hoping for a second chance, for a new home?

That wasn’t all she heard though. It was impossible to piece together a clear story after that because every rumour sounded stranger and less believable than the last. One person said that she was arrested for killing a man, that seemed unlikely seeing as she was on probation. Someone else said she carries a knife and if you go near her. she’ll stab you.

One of the most unbelievable was that someone said she was actually a part of the Yakuza acting as a drug runner and she killed someone to gain favour with her bosses.

How do people even come up with these things!?

_ Riiiiinnnggggg!!! _

As the final bell for school rung everyone rushed out of the classrooms, except for obviously the delinquent and Hamuko because she was busy trying to stack all of her new books so she could go home without doing several trips.

As she was stacking them, Fuuka walked up to her and stopped, she looked like she wanted to say something that was stuck on the end of her tongue. But eventually, she swallowed it and walked out.

One of the weirdest rumours was someone who said that she was devoid of all human emotions.

But when Hamuko looked in her eyes, all she saw was sadness.

#

It had been one week since Hamuko’s… interaction… with Fuuka on her first day of school and she learnt from someone in her class that everyone left school after the last bell because she stayed behind for some reason and no one wanted to be alone with her. So, she hatched a plan.

The final bell had rung and now Hamuko was waiting in her classroom while talking to her teacher about some work she didn’t understand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her gliding out of the classroom with a little skip in her step, and she could’ve sworn she saw a twitch of a smile on her face as everyone left.

Once she had finished talking with her teacher, she tailed her through the school building so she could find out what she was doing after school, “if it was so bad then surely the teachers wouldn’t let her stay” was her reasoning for why nothing bad was going to happen to her.

It was safe to say; she was very confused at what she found.

When Fuuka turned into a classroom and didn’t come out after 30 mins Hamuko assumed that this was her destination. What she didn’t expect was to hear music, when she slowly rounded the corner to the classroom, she noticed she was in the IT department and she could hear Fuuka humming along happily to a Hatsune Miku song. “Didn’t think she’d be listening to that” she murmured as she tapped her foot to the upbeat song.

It looked like Fuuka was… fixing the computers?

_ Gasp!  _ “What have those meanies done to you now hmm?” Fuuka asked as she tinkered with a PC, she was talking as if she was playing with a baby, “I can’t believe they are all so mean to you” Fuuka sighed as she put the computer back together again before giving it a kiss. “There. All better now hmm?”

“What. Are. You. Doing?” Hamuko asked very confused.

Fuuka gasped in shock as she turned to see her in the doorway, she was petrified and looked on the verge of tears. “Please don’t tell anyone!” she pleaded as tears started to fall down her face.

She rushed to Fuuka’s side and wiped away the tears on her face as she shushed her and smiled, “It’s ok. I won't tell anyone. I was just curious as to what you were doing, you looked so sad when you were about to ask me something last week.”

Fuuka sniffed “I just wanted to ask if you needed help with your books, but then people would know I'm not a bad person.”

“Why are you letting them think you are?” Hamuko asked as she pulled the girl into a hug.

“I-I don’t know. Its just… after someone leaked my record, I thought no one would believe me if I acted nice. And it's better than being bullied for taking care of computers so I got this jacket and didn’t speak to anyone.” She cried freely onto her shoulder as she grabbed onto the back of her shirt in desperation.

“They’re all just so mean, whispering behind my back when I didn’t even do anything. The accident wasn’t even my fault! I was arrested because my friends put the blame on me.” Hamuko rubbed circles on her back and cradled her head as she confessed to her, a complete stranger.

“Do you want me to help you fix your computers?” Hamuko asked her and Fuuka looked up to her asking with her eyes if she really meant it.

She nodded at her as she lit the room with a smile so bright it rivalled the sun.

They spent the rest of the evening fixing computers and talking about their horrible past. For once, the girls had someone they could share their pain with.

For once. They weren’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> When I ended it at this point I couldn't think of how to continue it so I left it on a cliffhanger I guess? I'll make more of this though for Fuuka Week so look forward to that :)


End file.
